Thor VS Pikachu
Thor VS Pikachu is the sixth episode of DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX, featuring Thor from the Marvel Comics and Pikachu from the Pokemon series in a battle between thunder gods. Description What happens when Marvel's god of thunder encounters a horde of wild Pikachus? A real electrifying battle! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The gods of thunder may endure eternal rule, but in the ring together, they are anything but immortal. Boomstick: The mighty Thor, prince of Asgard. Wiz: And Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Thor (*Cues: Thor (2011) - Sons of Odin*) Boomstick: In Norse mythology, Thor is the god of thunder, strength, healing, and... oak trees? Well regardless, he was badass enough to get his own comic book. Wiz: Thor Odinson was conceived between the Allfather and Earth's Elder Goddess with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe. He can lift over a million tons, move at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs. Boomstick: He's immune to poison, burns and electrocution, and he can survive the heat of the Sun, or even a planet-bursting explosion. Well, I guess that's what happens when God bangs the Earth. Wiz: While Thor is not invulnerable, he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-powerful Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer. Boomstick: That's his weapon??? That thing is way too tiny! I mean, if he was the god of mending fences or something I guess I could say-''' Thor smashes the Rainbow Bridge with Mjolnir. '''Boomstick: WHOA! Oh shit! Never mind! (*Cues: Thor (2011) - Prologue*) Wiz: Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor, and obeys him as if it were alive. And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield. Boomstick: So it's not the size of the hammer, it's how he uses it! Wiz: It was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star, which went supernova and killed all the dinosaurs. Boomstick: Yeah, forget anything that I said earlier. I´m liking the dino-slaughtering hammer. Where can I get one? Wiz: Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor. Boomstick: Aww! Wiz: Although there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer into space because Thor was still holding onto it, which may be one of the dumbest technicalities ever. Boomstick: But Mjolnir is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength which - surprise! - doubles his already powerful might. Wiz: And naturally, as the god of thunder, Thor can manipulate the weather. Storms, tornadoes, the wind, he can even summon deadly bolts of lightning. Boomstick: He also has some control over the earth. He can make earthquakes that span entire continents. Wiz: Thor has fought and defeated many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel universe. He's mastered enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill, and even overpowered The Hulk. Although, in the past, he could lose his powers when separated from his hammer. Boomstick: Which is pretty stupid, considering his main method of attack is throwing the damn thing. Wiz: But through some convoluted magic absurdity, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses, though he suffers from a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager to fight, he often ignores even the most perceptible risks. Boomstick: I like him! Thor hits a Frost Giant with Mjolnir, knocking him into an icy wall. Thor: Next? Pikachu (*Cues: The Matter's Settled - Pokémon anime*) Wiz: Standing barely over one foot tall and weighing less than a newborn baby, Pikachu is the quick-footed electric mouse Pokémon, and the first under the command of Ash, a ten year old trainer from Pallet Town, because you don't need puberty to travel the world by yourself. Boomstick: Pikachu is now Ash's most loyal and trusted companion, but he sure didn't start that way. He was actually, kind of a dick. Then again, if a ten year old was trying to trap me in a tiny ball and make me fight other creatures to the death, I'd probably fuck him up too. Wiz: Being so small, Pikachu has low stamina and physical strength, but more than makes up for it with speed. However, his EV training was arbitriary and inconsistent. Boomstick: EV-what now? Wiz: Effort Value training. Every time a Pokémon wins a battle, one of its abilities improve depending upon the opponent. Taking the first seasons of the show into account, we have compiled an estimation of Pikachu's statistics upon reaching his maximum level. By defeating so many Spearow early on, Pikachu's speed is off the charts. (*Cues: Pokémon - Champion Red Remix*) Boomstick: The little lightning rat isn't just quick. He's got two incredibly powerful weapons built into his face! Those aren't just rosy cheeks, they're electricity sacks, which he uses for attacks like his trademark Thunderbolt, and when that won't do the trick, he can use the extra-fast Quick Attack to surprise his foes, or Iron Tail, which turns his tail hard as steel. Electro Ball is a projectile that, for some reason, deals more damage the slower an opponent is. But when things get serious, he'll bust out his greatest attack. The Volt Tackle. Wiz: The Volt Tackle strikes with the force of a mouse-powered megaton warhead, but there's a catch. Pikachu receives recoil damage equaling 33% of the total damage dealt. This move cannot be used lightly. (*Cues: Pokémon - Gotta Catch 'Em All (Orchestra Version)*) Boomstck: Well that's dumb. It's like, "Hey I can kill you, but I'm gonna blow off my arm!" Ash: That's kinda weird. Wiz: Regardless, Ash's Pikachu is astounding. He's like a living battery, weaponized. Not only can he discharge an enormous amount of power, he can also absorb electricity and use it against his foes. In fact, he can conduct more wattage than any normal Pikachu, making him one of the toughest of his kind. Boomstick: Yeah, but he's got his limits, get too much electricity stored up and BOOM! No more Pikachu. Wiz: It's true. Pikachu is still a tiny mouse Pokémon with very clear limits. And even though he has long since reached his maximum potential, he refuses to evolve into the vastly superior Raichu due to some pretentious excuse of love and acceptance. What a waste of potential, can you imagine how powerful he could be as a Raichu? Boomstick: But Pikachu's accomplished quite a lot of impressive feats on his own. He's beaten legendary Pokémon and developed new fighting techniques like the Counter Shield and Midair Spin Dodge. He may be the size of a squirrel, but he's one tough fighter. Pikachu: Pikachu! Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results (*Cues: Thor (2011) - Yggdrasil*) Boomstick: That seemed a bit overkill. I liked it! Wiz: Pikachu is a clever and versatile combatant, but was completely overpowered by Thor's strength. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Pikachu's main weapon, electricity, was completely useless. Add in Thor's hammer and game over. Wiz: Remember, Mjolnir was forged using the core of a dying star. When a star dies, it collapses into a super condensed neutron star. Even the smallest portion of this star can weigh 1,000,000 tons. Pikachu stood little chance against a blow like that. Boomstick: Well, at least Pikachu finally found his place in the sun. Wiz: The winner is Thor. Video Category:Death Battle But it's DBX Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Steven Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed DBBIDBX Category:Protagonists themed DBBIDBX Category:Magic themed DBBIDBX Category:'Element' themed DBBIDBX Category:'David vs Goliath' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed DBBIDBX